User talk:TheMitjaX
Welcome Hi, welcome to . Thanks for contributing to the Sweet & Kendl page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 12:56, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Hey Mitja, this is RageQuit. If you look closely, I didn't delete your edits, I simply changed them so they were worded better. And I never removed any of the links to your videos. And please, don't act as if they were "your edits"; If you edit on this wiki, expect your writing to be re-edited and changed. RageQuit Talk 21:26, July 16, 2014 (UTC) Re:Re: Hey Mitja, where's this hostility coming from? First of all I didn't delete the part you wrote about the homies not swimming, that was another user. Check the history of the page, it's all there. Also, the Ballas attacking the other ones didn't happen spontaneously, in order for that to happen, the ballas inside the Voodoo have to accidentally shoot or injure another ballas pedestrian, and then they begin shooting at each other. I don't know why you're acting so entitled and saying that they're "your" edits, and then crying about it when someone reverts or changes them. Stop sending me threatening messages, or I'll have to report you. RageQuit Talk 14:43, July 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey TheMitjaX, I noticed your edits on the Ballas page and according to what I am seeing, it seems that you had normal Ballas shoot at Ballas attacking you. My honest opinion is this isn't something to be listed, as to me it sounds like a glitch. If you ever find something weird like that happening on your game or any other GTA game, I wouldn't reccommend adding it to the wiki as it may just be an error or a glitch occuring at that moment. Also, don't leave such messages on LS11sVaultBoy, RageQuit's or Cloudkit01's page as those type of messages won't be tolerated around here. I hope you understand a little bit of where I am coming from. Take care. ( ) 02:52, July 18, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Hey don't feel bad man. There is always a time for improvement. If you can add correct info, fix grammar mistakes etc on this wiki, you'll see how much respect you get here. We aren't against you man. By the way, don't say your life sucks. You have to be the one to change that feeling. I used to say the same thing, but you know what, I had to do other stuff to keep my head up. You can do it man, I know you can. ( ) 15:04, July 18, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Honestly I will suggest do not trust any videos on YouTube for the GTA series unless they are about missions. The reason I say this is because on YouTube, you can find lots of users who use mods, or even hack the game files, making some things appear to be different than in the real game. So next time, if you see a video of something strange in a GTA game, it is reccommended to not add it to the wiki without at least speaking to a staff member about it. Also, don't add the links to YouTube videos here before you talk to a staff member because there is a possibility the YouTube video is not correct. ( ) 15:59, July 18, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Are these videos made and uploaded completely by you? ( ) 16:38, July 18, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Oh I thought they were taken from another user on YouTube. My opinion is if you see something strange on your GTA don't add it to the wiki without notifying a staff member, as it may just be a small glitch at the moment. For example, if your screen started messing up on your GTA game, it wouldn't be wise to add that to the wiki, as that's just a minor error. Do you understand where I am coming from? ( ) 17:26, July 18, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 To me, it sounds like it is either a misunderstanding or a glitch. You are positive that the Ballas on the street were shooting the Ballas chasing CJ? ( ) 15:58, July 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Alright, I'll see if I can get someone else to look into it. ( ) 16:31, July 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I do have San Andreas but I'm too far in it and I don't want to restart the game. ( ) 17:08, July 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Games I don't think you can get GTA games for free, as they are extremely popular games. However, GTA IV costs $20 and most stores, GTA Vice City can be bought at Amazon.com for like $10-$15 (along with Liberty City Stories or Vice City Stories), and you can get Episodes from Liberty City (GTA IV DLCS) for possibly $20 or a little more. GTA V is the only game I know that is still $60, but that is because it is still quite new and very popular. ( ) 22:21, July 22, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 How old are you that you can't buy the games? ( ) 12:34, July 23, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yea you can send the videos to me if you wish. ( ) 15:39, July 29, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay I'll take a look at them. Thanks! ( ) 16:12, July 30, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Okay I see them. ( ) 14:29, July 31, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Did you press the publish button? ( ) 16:41, August 17, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 What are the videos about? ( ) 03:20, August 16, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8